The Black Goddess
by Cliff's Gal
Summary: [Oneshot] The Black Goddess is sapping the REAL Harvest Goddess's power. Is Jack just going to stand nearby, doing nothing? Of course not...


_AN: I found this, but I wrote it sooo long ago. But you guys can still enjoy it, right? RIGHT?_

The Black Goddess

Nobody had ever seen the Harvest Goddess in such a fury. She refused to make it rain, drying out plants, including the Clinic's herbs, and Jack's crops. The boiling weather in the morning made everyone tired and cranky. The nights were long and freezing, preventing much sleep.

Jack needed to do something. His fiancé, Elli, was always grouchy and kept postponing their wedding. So, he gathered up what remained of his best flowers (which where hidden in his cabinet so they wouldn't dry out as fast) and headed out to the Goddess Pond.

The pond was dark and murky, its waters churning violently. Jack nervously tossed in the flowers and watched it slowly into the pond's depths.

The waters parted, and the Goddess flew out. Her face was puffed, her eyelids red, and her hair piled messily around her head, out of their usual braid. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed angrily. "YOU COME TO ME IN MY HELPLESS STATE AND COME ONLY OF THE GREEDINESS OF YOUR HEART! YOU, you..." Her face softened when she saw Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack." She gently landed on the water's surface, changing the color to crystal blue. "I am sorrowed. What does thee need?" She cupped his face in her hands gently. The Goddess had always nursed a soft spot for Jack.

"It hasn't rained, and our food is drying out..."

The Goddess sighed deeply. "'Thine troubles are mine, until ye are fine.'" She chimed. "It is my fault my children are unhappy. I am ashamed. May you listen?"

Jack nodded, staring deep into those emerald green eyes...

Her hands dropped to her shoulders, and she bowed her head. "I have a sister. She is the ruler of pain, sorrow, and death. She has a name, but is only referred as the Black Goddess.

"I only just learned of her. She destroys you mind-first, and at your weakest, she is at her strongest. She's feeding on our misery. She is sapping my power-" She stumbled and fell into Jack. "I suppose it is now up to you if you will save me. I may not live to see the day." Her eyes closed and she slipped down onto the ground, through Jack's arms. He had to get her to safety.

She was unusually light and delicate, like a feather. He decided to lay her on a stump by the Kappa Lake. As he neared there, dragging the Goddess along carefully, he noticed the lake's waters was as smooth as glass, as dark as night.

As he positioned the Goddess, he again noticed the lake's changes. He approached it, drawn to it like a moth to light. He reached out with his index finger- and touched it.

Immediately a black cloud spiraled out of the water. It grew and changed shape, becoming an enormous black throne. The water parted in front of him, like a whirlpool, and a figure emerged.

She looked exactly like the Harvest Goddess, only the green was black and her eyes were flashing scarlet. She cackled. "You! I see your intentions. Come to defeat me?" She flew forward in his face. "Ha! Not likely."

Jack stared in awe, openmouthed.

The Black Goddess rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll back up, since you're so slow." She flew back and settled back onto her throne. "You've met my sister, no? Well, of course you have, stupid."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"She has always been _such _a goody-goody. I can't believe you fell for her little act! I know, I just watched her little 'confession'. You can't beat me. I know you better then you know yourself. That includes your weaknesses." Her body was enveloped in blackness. Elli fell on the grass.

"Jack..." She gasped. "What-" She quieted, then turned and vomited blood all over the grass. She shuddered violently, her face turning pale. Gashes, cut from an invisible sword, began to weave themselves along her face and the rest of her body, spurting blood.

Jack fell to his knees and pulled her close to him, trying to comfort her. She only pushed him away, screaming at the sight of her bloody hands. Her face faded into nothingness.

Jack was left sobbing. The Black Goddess approached again, smiling smugly. "It was an apparition. Get up." She said triumphantly, but when he didn't respond, the smile flew off her face. She pulled back her foot and kicked him, digging the pointed tip of her shoe into his stomach. "Get up, you weak minded fool." She retorted angrily, glaring down at him.

"S-She-I-I love h-her." He mumbled.

"Oh, so she's your ONLY weakness?" The Black Goddess flared up again immediately. Her body was enveloped in darkness again and little May was dumped into the water, which began to stir up.

"What? Wait? I can't swim!" May shouted, fighting desperately to remain on the surface. "Help, big brother, help!" She screamed as she spotted Jack. Her head was roughly dragged underwater. She broke the surface again, only to be pushed back down.

"I'm coming May!" Jack cried, and tried to jump in, but there some kind of invisible barrier blocking him. He had to watch in horror as the small stream of bubbles rising to the surface stopped.

Jack again fell to his knees and wept. The Goddess came to him. "Oh, Jack." She clucked with amused sympathy. "You have a good heart. TOO good of a heart." She giggled. "I can use it against you. You cannot win, you are weak and I am strong."

Jack stood. "How can I defeat you?"

"You can't." The Goddess held her nose high in the air. "I have already-" She was cut off as Jack tackled her. She felt oddly solid and bulky, unlike the real Harvest Goddess. He had her pinned on the ground in a flash. To experiment, he slammed his fist into her stomach. When she yelped in pain, he knew he could hurt her.

Nearby, the Harvest Goddess shuddered in her sleep. The flower in her hair disintegrated into dust. Her face turned pale, practically white.

Meanwhile...

Elli lay in the Clinic's Bed, hot with fever. The Doctor tended to her, never leaving her side. That's when she felt a ripple of energy. She sprung out of bed and realized what was wrong. "Jack!" She cried, lifting the ends of her skirt as she rushed to the door. "He's in trouble!"

"Elli!" The Doctor shouted. "Come back, you're still-" She was already gone. "Hmph. Women." He replied grumpily.

Meanwhile (again)...

Hard as she fought, the Black Goddess could not get up: Jack was too strong. He smirked, pressing his sickle against her throat.

"Jack, don't kill me!" The Goddess fearfully pleaded. Even as the spoke, the Harvest Goddess was gaining strength. "Don't, please!"

"Jack!" A nervous, female voice cried behind him. Jack turned around and spotted Elli. "Darling, what are you doing? Who is she?" Elli asked, finally reaching him.

"Sweetheart!" The Goddess shouted. "Plead with your beloved to spare me! Destroying me will bring natural forces out of balance!"

"Jack..." Elli whispered.

He turned on her. "She's coying with your mind, Elli! Besides, I don't need a nicey-nicey goody-goody conscience." With one swipe, Elli was gone.

"Spare her, Jack." Strong hands grasped his shoulders and thrust him backwards. Jack found himself looking up at the Harvest Goddess.

The Black Goddess jumped up. "Oh my sister, I have wronged you!" She cried. "I shall do your bidding; you have saved this land and me!"

"My dear sister I cannot have you endangering my children." The Harvest Goddess replied. "But I must let you live. I will bury you deep in Kappa's mine. If I give him enough cucumbers, he won't care."

The Black Goddess shrieked in delight.

Jack beamed, a job well done. He turned and began to walk away. That's when the Harvest Goddess cried out in distress.

"Oh, Jack, what have you done?"

He turned around and saw Elli, laying there on the stained-red grass. He had cut her with his sickle when she tried to stop him. Tears filled his eyes when he realized he had killed her. Never again would he feel her loving embrace, her soft lips, or see those beautiful, merry, chocolate brown eyes.

The two Goddesses faced each other, nodding. They clasped hands with one another. A bubble of magic formed around them and the leaves inside bounced around madly. A stream of chants emerged from their lips. Before his eyes, Jack saw the innards stitch themselves and the skin covered it, smooth again. Elli began to breath.

The Goddesses ripped their hands apart and the magic faded. They walked over to Elli, bent down next her, and whispered into her ear. They disappeared into a wisp of cloud, which then faded.

Elli, crying with joy, pressed her hands to her stomach and then to her face. Jack smiled, just watching her sheer amazement at breathing again made him happy. This was the Goddesses thank you, he realized. They had repaid him.

"Elli, I apologize. But that isn't even the beginning of what I need to say for. I-" Elli turned and put a finger on his lips.

"Jack, when I accepted your proposal, I swore that I loved you forever. Nothing, I repeat nothing, will make me go back on that promise. I live again, and that is of you. Yet I died of you. Does that matter? Of course not. I love you, my heart is pure."

Jack smiled and hooked his arm around hers. They rose, and strolled back to Mineral Town together.


End file.
